I Love Straws
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley oneshot. A fluffy liley movie night. I'd have to say this is probably my shortest oneshot. And inspired by who...?


**A/N You may be asking, why haven't I stopped these by now? These oneshots are small, fluffy and pointless. Well I asked myself the same thing, but the thing is, I simply can't resist. And you can blame it all on J.S. Jamesbrooke, for saying weird things. Yeah that's right, she's weird, but I'm sure you've figured that out by now. But basically, when I see some words and come up with inspiration, I gotta stick with it and act upon it. Anyway, I'll stop now and I hope you enjoy… Lilly's POV**

**I Love Straws**

"Lilly, you're late." Miley told me as I walked through the door and into her house. Then she put her hands on her hips and scrunched up her nose in frustration. She looked so cute when she was mad like that.

"I know I know, I'm sorry. My Mom made me clean my room at the last minute and well…you know how my room is. Anyway let's start the movie." I went over and hopped onto the couch. It was our movie night and it looked like Miley had everything all ready on the coffee table. The sodas, a big bowl of popcorn and the movie was ready to play.

"Alright let's play it." she sat down right close to me and smiled. I could tell things sometimes. Then I noticed her in her cute movie jammies. I'm not sure if she had noticed mine, but they were tight ones, ones that I had worn just for her.

We munched on popcorn through the first half of the movie and then Miley opened her bottle of soda. That reminded me of mine and I did the same thing. Miley took a few sips from hers. I just chugged mine down for awhile and before I knew it, half of it was gone. I looked over at Miley, it looked as though she had been staring at me while I drank.

"What? I'm thirsty." She just smirked and turned her attention back to the movie, but I broke the silence again. "Hey do you have any straws?"

"Uh yeah I think so, I'll be right back." Miley got up and quickly ran into the kitchen. She looked into the cupboard, got out two and ran back. "Good idea, this is easier."

We both put a straw in our bottles of soda and turned our attention back to the movie. Then I ate more popcorn too. A little while later, I realized my soda was gone. I looked over at Miley's she hadn't drunk any more since those first few sips. I had a sly thought and suddenly acted upon it. I grabbed Miley's soda and stuck my straw in it and began drinking more. Miley noticed immediately and paused the movie.

"Hey Lilly, that's mine." she whined.

"Oh stop whining, I'm all out and the popcorn is making me thirsty."

"But you can always get water."

"Where's the fun in that? Look, just grab your straw and finish it with me." I suggested, then I started sipping more. Miley rolled her eyes and obviously wanted some, because she took her straw and started drinking some too as I held the bottle. But then after a few sips she stopped and coughed a few times.

"Oh gosh Lil, you really are the queen of backwash. Don't you chew your popcorn?"

"Oh, s-sorry." I blushed and I think Miley noticed, because she gave me a small smirk. What was up with those? She was actually a give away sometimes. Then I noticed the soda was almost gone. I put my straw to my lips again. "Hey Miles, want any more?" I chuckled and showed her that it was almost empty.

"Sharing with you? No way, I'll pass." She rolled her eyes.

But I had another idea in mind. My question had a double meaning and I wanted her to catch it. "Are you sure you don't want more?" I said with a smile.

"I just said no Lil, you backwash." She looked at me with a strange look.

"Come on, it's not that bad." I gave her a puppy dog face.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Great, now put your lips to the straw."

"I think I know how to use a straw Lilly." she said sarcastically.

"Alright, but I'm just saying to put the straw on your mouth."

"Ok then." she said slowly. Then I moved the bottle closer to her as she slowly moved her face towards the straw and mine. I wanted this scene to play out slower then the last time, rather then the last time when I was just eager and wanted more soda.

I brought the straw to my lips slowly too, then I looked into Miley's eyes and she looked into mine. I think she could tell how close our faces were and that I did it on purpose.

"Miles I-"

"I know." she whispered and then suddenly pressed her lips on mine. It was an amazing sensation, that I never would have thought I would feel with her, but it happened. For several seconds I began to feel hot as we moved the kiss along. Then we stopped for air.

"Wow Miley, now that was cool. But I was just going to say that, I love straws, but I love you even more now." I giggled. She hit me in the face with a pillow. I knew I deserved it.

"You're such a dork."

"And I always will be." I said as I sipped the rest of the soda up.

"But you're my dork, I love you too." Miley said and we kissed again, then started the movie, cuddling up to each other.

**A/N Sorry for the lame ending again, but I was tired. And thanks, it's nice to know that these oneshots are still wanted. So please review…**


End file.
